


His Guardian Albino

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Brothers
Genre: Blood, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Zeus episode. White taking care of Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guardian Albino

It’s getting dark and Billy still hasn’t returned from the arena. Pete knows his pacing around has grated on his fellow cell mates’ nerves, but he is too focused on the fate of his partner to even notice the visible grime on his bright white shoes. Finally, he sees the guards heading down, Billy in tow. With a shove, the boy genius tumbles into the cell they’ve been locked in for the last few days since they were kidnapped by Zeus. Peter rushes to Billy’s side, helping him up. Covered in blood, Pete suppresses the urge to gag. Ignoring his own squeamishness, Pete pulls Billy towards him in an awkward hug.

 

"Thank god you’re safe, Billy,“ he whispers, clutching the short man close. "You okay, pally? Wanna talk about it?”

 

Billy shakes his head, not wanting to talk about what he had to endure that day and that he is most certainly not okay. Wordlessly, Pete picks up the quizboy without any protest. He sighs in relief as he realizes that most of the blood isn’t his friend’s. He sets Billy down in the free corner as far from the door as they can get. Pulling out a packet of hand wipes, he gets to work cleaning out the scraps and cuts his friend had endured. They aren’t much, but they’ll keep Billy’s wounds from getting infected. While cleaning out the wounds of straw and dirt, Billy simply stood like a statue, not flinching or whimpering.

 

Satisfied with his work for now, Pete flicks the used wipe out the small window above them. Turning back to Billy, he sees him weakly rubbing his bare arms. Without missing a beat, Pete unbuttons his jacket and swaddles Billy in the white jacket. Despite Billy’s feeble protests, Pete picks up his young ward and settles them both in the corner. He keeps his long arms around the small man, shooting a death glare at Shore leave until he turns away.

 

Pete’s main concern is keeping Billy safe, not whatever the nosy OSI agent is thinking. Making sure Billy is as comfortable as possible in the situation is his main priority and everything else can wait in his book. That is how it’s been for the last twenty years, and joining Billy in the kidnapping for once isn’t going to change that. Gently rocking himself back and forth, Pete waits for the subtle change in Billy’s breathing that signifies he has finally fallen asleep. He knows that neither of them are going to last much longer here. Even with his robotic hand, Billy is not a fighter by any stretch of the imagination and neither is he. All they can do is hope that rescue comes soon or they get lucky and can make a break for it. With that final thought, Pete joins Billy in fitful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and super cute fluff.


End file.
